The CEO's Secretary
by Cherry Blossom Uchiha
Summary: Haruno Sakura stared at the building, slightly panting her coffee in her left hand, standing outside the large building was making her stomach jolt with butterflies. Stupid alarm clock. Why didn’t it ring when she needed it most? Sasusaku, Inoshika, Naruh
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome! I hope you like this fanfic. It's my first Naruto one! P

Pairings:

Sasusaku

Little bit of naruhina, inoshika, nejiten

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…………………………………………………………………………

The CEO's Secretary

Haruno Sakura stared at the building, slightly panting; her coffee in her left hand, standing outside the large building was making her stomach jolt with butterflies.

Stupid alarm clock. Why didn't it ring when she needed it most?

A few days ago, she got an offering: A secretary position for the very famous Uchiha Sasuke. Thanks to her friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who is the CEO to a well-known company called Hyuuga Corp. "I advised you, Sakura, because you were a very organized person ever since elementary." Were her exact words. Well, not counting the stuttering.

You see, Hyuuga Corp and Uchiha Corp were business allies and since the Uchiha Sasuke kept having trouble with secretaries, The pearl-eyed woman tried to help him; as a business ally and a friend. In which, the onyx eyed man accepted, not really caring **who** his secretary was. Besides, she would probably get fired by the time her first day ended.

Sakura was happy that she got offered the job. At least, she **would** if only she hadn't heard of the rumors.

The 24 year old lady, innocent and dense as she was, wasn't **that **clueless not to know the rumors about the multibillionaire; how he was simply dashing and how he was one of the richest people in the world.

She, unfortunately, also heard the bad rumors. How is the pink haired woman supposed to stay on her job when her boss fires at least three secretaries a month? Not to mention he was a 'cold heartless bastard' as everyone says. And Haruno had no doubt that the rumor was true. Nether less, she took the job, thinking that she should at least give it a shot.

Mustering up all her courage, she tried to confidently walk into the rather large building.

"Sakura Chan!"

Naruto Uzumaki was one of Sakura's friends ever since high school. The hyperactive man never changed his personality. She called him earlier to tell him the great news.

"Hey Naruto. Say, do you know which floor Sasuke Uchiha is?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You! You're Teme's new secretary?"

Shit. Now everybody was looking at her. Trust Naruto to scream it out loud.

She gritted her teeth "Good bye, Naruto." Glaring at him, she started toward the elevator, still holding her coffee. She could always go to every floor. How hard is it to find the CEO if this building?

Fuck.

Why does there have to be 35 floors?

'Shit. I'm 15 minutes late.' The emerald eyed girl thought. She started to panic.

Swallowing up her pride, she whipped around, facing Naruto, looking at everybody who was staring at her. Was that pity she saw in their eyes?

Of course everybody would pity anybody working for the Uchiha. Ino pig once worked for the guy. Well, for half a day. She was never an organized person, but she should at least have gotten **one** day of work.

"Naruto, where's Uchiha-san's office?"

"Top floor. Everybody knows that a CEO's office is always the top floor!" Naruto said, a little bit proud that he knew something Sakura didn't. Even if it was her first day here.

Sakura gave a small smile to Naruto, who smiled back.

She ran to the elevator, knowing very well she was already late.

The elevator door opened. Hoping beyond hope that her new boss wasn't here, she started to walk to the comfortable chair outside of a rather large office.

"You're late." A cold, masculine voice stated behind her.

Sakura jumped and gave a shriek.

She turned around. Emerald met Onyx.

She stared at him, taking in his full picture.

Then she noticed her coffee cup on top of his head, faced down.

The man glared at her. Silence passed for a couple of minutes until the Onyx haired man said, "You are Haruno-San, I suppose?"

"Oh! Yes. I'm very sorry for the… Coffee…"

"Fuck. Consider yourself lucky you aren't fired right now." Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"A-ah, y-yes…" Great. Now she's starting to sound like Hinata.

"By the way, I could do for some jade tea right now."

"Do we have that here?"

"No. But I know Starbucks across the street sells the tea bags." Sasuke smirked suggestively.

The rest of the day was pure hell according to Sakura. 'How could one guy have so many requests?' She thought while heading outside the building.

She went from tea to going all the way to Kinyori (A/N: I hope that's somewhere far away) and getting him these specific cups in a specific store for his personal amusement. She saw how he give it to a client named Shino and saying it was a gift to him.

"One of these days, I'll smash the empty head of his." She muttered.

" Oh, hi Naruto."

"Kobanwa Sakura Chan. How was your day?"

. And of course, she told Naruto all about her miserable day.

But instead of pity she was hoping for, Naruto broke out laughing.

"You spilled COFFEE on THE Uchiha Sasuke and he let you get away with it?"

"'I should count myself lucky' he says"

"Well, you should."

"Yeah, I know! Can you believe-What?"

"You should. He should have fired you the moment you stepped on the top floor."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, nobody would want a secretary 20 minutes late on her first day"

Sakura gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey, I got to go. Ino set me up on a blind double date again with her and Shikamaru."

"Ino never wants to let you walk out of the house single, huh?"

"Shut up Naruto."

"She does have a point. Everybody seems to be dating right now. Me and Hinata are going to a ramen shop." Naruto grinned widely.

"Mou, I'm jealous. I want ramen too."

"You should go sometime soon. Ramen's the best!"

Sakura turned to leave when Naruto yelled "Oy! Sakura! Want me to drive you home? I get off in ten."

She turned around. She would save money if she went with Naruto.

"Okay."

"Haruno."

The pink haired girl looked behind her back, finding none other than her new boss. Now cleared of any trace of her coffee and looking intently on her eyes.

"Allow me to drive you home."

The building seemed to have frozen. Naruto was gaping at Sasuke. Sakura shocked he was even talking to her much less give her a ride home. While Sasuke was smirking.

Naruto was first to break the silence. "Teme! I asked her first."

"Shut up, dope."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "It would be the least you can do since you spilled coffee at a 20 grand suit. I hope you know it's not removable."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"O-okay. I have to meet a friend of mine at Odeyo."

"That fancy restaurant?"

"Hai."

"Very well. Jake, You heard her."

The chaffer opening the car door named Jake nodded and closed the door.

"So Sakura. How did you like the first day of work?"

Sakura scowled. How she regretted accepting his invitation without it occurring to her that she would have to sit next to the bastard.

…………………………………………………..

Hellos! I really hope you guys like it. Please review and feel free to give me ideas. Also, tell me what you liked and didn't like too! P

Any questions about the fanfic are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be very happy right now.

Welcome to the second chapter of The CEO's Secretary Yay! Aren't you guys happy I updated?

First, I'd like to thank my fellow reviewers.

Thanks so much for reviewing spookpook1, tiffanylicis, moodiful819, lilxcutexmonstah, LoveStories, kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever, cinderella101, luv hate it, ladyyinpinkk, graviola, BWOLFY, XxaoshixX, naash, 2supersmart, -Whoeva.I.Can.B-, djagito, streetboarder ur ss, and imiwayume!

Pairings:

Sasusaku

Little bit of naruhina, inoshika, nejiten

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

…………………………………………………………………………

Sakura fidgeted in her seat on Sasuke's limousine, waiting for it to stop and tell her to get off.

She could fell the multi-billionaire's onyx eyes on her and she was determined not to stare back.

"We're here." Jake the driver spoke, breaking the silence.

The pink haired lady glanced at Sasuke and smiled nervously, though her insides were still boiling about all the errands she had to do for him. Seriously, it was just coffee. And well, a twenty grand suit. No big deal.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She scooted off her seat and stood up next to the fancy limousine. Sasuke followed suit.

"I'm afraid I have a reservation here too. I'll call you when to pick me up Jake."

Jake nodded and drove off.

The emerald eyed girl stared at him and blinked. "Oh."

The onyx eyed man raised his eyebrows. "Is there something wrong with that?"

She looked away. "No. Nothing's wrong"

"Hn"

They entered the restaurant together. squeals from girls was heard. Sasuke gave his trademark smirk while Saukra rolled her eyes.

Did all girls turn this shallow these days?

"Ladies first" Sasuke whispered in her ear while walking towards the waitress. Se blushed furiously.

"Welcome to Odeyo. How may I help you? " The waitress asked, smiling politely at her.

"Yes, I have a reservation under the name Nara, Shikamaru"

The waitress nodded and started walking, signaling her to follow

…………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke waited for an employee to come and serve him.

A young man around his twenties came and bowed to him. "How may I help you sire?"

"I have a reservation here"

"Under what name?"

At this, he smirked.

"Nara, Shikamaru."

…………………………………………………………………………

Sakura was led toward a table next to the front window.

"Hey, forehead girl!"

A vein appeared on the pink haired woman. Why did she have to shout that out in public?

"I told you not to call me that Ino-Pig!"

Ino looked like she was about to hit her with the champagne she was drinking, but refrained from doing so.

"Women are so troublesome." Ino shot a death glare at Shikamaru; and hit him with her glass of champagne instead. There was silence while Shikamaru laid on the table, face facedown. He seemed like he wasn't moving. Was he even breathing?

"Unwah! Shika-kun! This is all _your_ fault forehead girl!"

Said girl rolled her eyes. "Where's my date?"

"Excited to see me?"

Sakura inwardly groaned at the same familiar voice she heard all day. Slowly, she turned around to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

She stared for second. Then, slowly, she pinched herself, hoping for this all to be a nightmare.

'Itai (ouch), that hurt. Why aren't I in my bed?'

"Itai, that hurt. Why aren't I in my bed?"

God, did she say that _outloud_?

Sasuke gave an amused smirk. "Yes, I know. It's a dream come true for must girls to have a date with yours truly."

"You wish." Whoa, whoa. Back that up a bit. "Wait, Date?"

"Why, yes. Don't you remember why you're here? I was looking forward to this date with you since you spilled coffee on me." Seeing her scowl made his smirk even wider.

"Nani(what)? You knew I was supposed be your blind date?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"You sure talk a lot on the phone. Not to mention you're very loud. And that reminds me: Secretaries are supposed to take their employer's calls, not their own."

"Well, _sorry _if I have to take a tiny phone call."

"Make sure not to do it again."

Sakura's eye twitched. It was just _one_ phone call.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were coming?"

He shrugged. "Didn't find the time. You were just so busy."

Oh how she wanted to kill him.

"This is so troublesome."

"Urusai(shut up) Shika-kun! They're having their moment! Dozo(Go on)."

"Let's all sit down."

They all sat down in a chair. Sasuke managed to turn emotionless when the waiter came and nervously asked for their order. When he left, Ino whispered loudly the Sakura. "Next time you have a moment, be sure to quiet down." The petite girl rolled her eyes at her friend. Ino must be out of order if she thought that was a 'moment'.

After dinner, Ino and Shikamaru both went to the bathroom to 'freshen up'. Honestly, if they were 'freshening up', why were they near the kitchen looking at her and her boss's every move?

'Ino shouldn't get her hopes up.'

"So my new secretary. We're all alone. What should we do to entertain ourselves?"

Sakura blushed crimson at these words.

"W-what?"

'Oh no. He's going to rape me. But I want to stay virgin!'

"Oh no. You're going to rape me. But I want to stay virgin!"

Shoot. Her mind's not safe anymore.

Sasuke blinked. "You're virgin? How old are you?"

"Twenty-Four."

He looked interested. "Not many women your age are still virgin."

"Well, not like other women, I'm proud of my virginity. How old are you?"

"Twenty-Five."

"Are you still virgin?"

He laughed. "No. I lost mine long ago."

For some reason, Sakura was disappointed to hear this. Wait a minute, why are they talking about this?

"Well, we're back"

The couple turned to stare at Ino and Shikamaru. Sakura was glad they came just in time. Yet, she was a little bit sad that her alone time with Sasuke ran out.

"Let's get out of here. We should be getting to the movies."

Sakura blinked. "Movies?"

"Yeah, fore-head girl. The movies. A classic in dates."

Sakura chose to ignore that. "Anou (Um), What kind of movie is it?"

She hoped desperately that it wasn't a scary one.

"The new one called The Hand. I heard that one was very good."

Sakura cringed. Great. The Hand. The one where its _commercial_ made her close her eyes.

"No thanks guys. You go ahead."

"What? But forehead girl! Then Sasuke-Kun won't have anybody to snuggle with him during the scary parts!"

_Sasuke-Kun_? Since when did she have the permission to call him that?

And as if he read her mind, he said, "Since when did you have the permission to call me that?"

"I did. So what are you scared of forehead girl? Little hand to scare you at night?"

"Anou…"

She glanced at Sasuke smirking. Oh no, no way was she scared of a hand. Her horrible boss wouldn't let her put it behind her!

"Scared? Yeah, right!"

…………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's done! As you can see, I put the rating T for this story for a reason.

And the reason why I put the English meaning right next to it instead of in the bottom like other authors because I think that some would be too lazy to scroll down here every time they see a Japanese word, wondering what it means. I mean, I'd be too lazy to scroll down here too.

It's been awhile since I updated, huh? Actually, about two weeks. But I haven't forgotten about it! I was just thinking about what this chapter should be about.

Keep reviewing guys! That's what gets me going! I read every single one of them. So the more reviews the faster the updates! Adding me and my stories to your alerts and favorites gets me going to. The numbers are rocketing to the sky in my stats. So I want to thank all you guys also.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together by now. xD)

Ehehe.. Sorry for making all of you guys wait so long.

When I first wrote the previous chapter, I wanted to write about how Sakura was at the movies. I guess it was easier said than done, huh? ;

After I noticed that I was getting too many reviews to possibly ignore, I was just like "screw the movie. I'll skip right to the morning." So gomen (sorry) to everyone who was looking forward to wanted to know how the night went. I really am sorry. D:

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I really appreciate it. :D

xoxoxoxo

* * *

Chapter three: Lateness 

Sakura was late.

Not that Sasuke cared or anything. She's probably just on her bed still shivering about that movie (Which in his opinion was the dumbest horror movie he had ever seen). But then again, she **could** have been kidnapped by some thugs after he dropped her off home yesterday night. Damn, he should have made sure she made it to the door.

"Or maybe she forgot to set her alarm clock?" Naruto suggested when Sasuke voiced his opinions where she could be. "Come on, teme. What else do you think she could be doing?"

Actually, he could think up of one more thing that she could be doing on her bed besides sleeping. But then again, he may be thinking too much into this.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at her desk filled with papers. No doubt about one thing, though.

She will be punished for being late.

xoxoxoxo

Sakura yawned loudly, squinting at the light emitted from all over the house. After seeing that movie last night, she couldn't sleep soundly without lights on. What if it came to get her? These are the times when she wished someone else lived with her. Maybe she should, considering the fact that she can barely pay for her apartment (thanks to those weekly shopping trips with Ino).

"Well, I slept amazingly well." She said to nobody in particular.

Stretching a bit, she took a glance at the clock. "Two o' clock pm…" she thought out loud, while she continued to stretch. Slowly, her eyes widened and she stopped doing quadriceps.

'Oh my god, please tell me it's Sunday. PLEASE TELL ME IT'S SUNDAY.' She prayed hopefully, closing her eyes to try to bring more luck. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today.

Grabbing her car keys, she ran at full speed chanting "HOLY SHIT I'M SIX HOURS LATE."

xoxoxoxo

"Miss, are you aware that you were 30 miles above the speed limit?"

"Ano…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to give you a ticket for this."

"How long does that take?" asked Sakura, grabbing on to the policeman's arm desperately.

"I'd say about five to ten minutes?"

"MY BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME." She wailed, sinking in her chair more.

xoxoxoxo

"Aren't you being a bit touchy today, Uchiha?" Hyuuga Neji questioned when the said man threw his cell phone at the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"A certain someone needs to shut the fuck up before he ends up like that cell phone." The Uchiha gritted out. There had better be a good reason why Haruno wasn't picking up her home phone.

Neji rolled his eyes. "You have anger problems."

"Look in the mirror, Hyuuga."

The man's pearl eyes twitched just the slightest bit. "I see your new secretary isn't here today."

Sasuke scowled.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to meet her."

"Better not get it the wrong way, Hyuuga." Sasuke spat out, glaring at the Hyuuga heir.

The pearl eyed man raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Of course. Who would dare make a move on the new secretary the multibillionaire's been so affectionate about? "

Before Sasuke could say anything, he heard a 'DING' from the elevator.

"I'M HERE." A feminine voice shouted, running from the elevator and to her desk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Yeah, way to go, Haruno. You're seven hours late."

The pink hair girl pouted. "At least I came, you bastard. Show some appreciation."

Neji smirked amusingly at Sasuke. "I see you let her swear at you." He stated, smirking wider.

Death glare. "Could you excuse us for ten minutes, Hyuuga?"

"Of course. I'll be at Tenten's office if you need me." He replied, the smirk still on his face while he left.

After the Uchiha was sure the man was gone, he swiveled to face the pink-haired woman.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?" he asked her, walking toward her.

The woman instinctively backed up until her legs hit the edge of his desk. "Well, I--"

"Where were you?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Home?"

"Tch. I should have fired you from day one."

"Then why don't you?" she asked boldly. Hell, she wasn't going to take that standing down.

But instead of a scowl and a "you're fired" like she expected, he gave his famous smirks, making her stomach flutter.

"You intrigue me, Haruno Sakua." He whispered, resting his hands on her desk, pinning her.

"Uh-huh…" She murmured, aware of their situation.

"But you will be punished." He stated, leaning his head to the side of her neck nuzzling it.

"Really, now? And how is that?" She asked, her bravery coming back to her.

"You know, sometimes you should really shut up." He whispered in her ear and in a instant his lips came crashing into hers.

Sakura closed her eyes and mindlessly kissed him back until it registered in her head.

_What do you think you're doing?_ A voice in her head asked her. Her eyes opened.

_WAKE UP. You're kissing you__r__, the unmistakable multibillionaire _

THAT got her to pull away, eyes wide open.

"I uh… I'll go get us some coffee!" She managed to squeak out, her face crimson.

Anxious to get to the elevator, she scurried over, pressed the down button, and waited ten seconds before it opened.

The emerald eyed woman pressed the button 'L' repeatedly, determined not to look at the Uchiha.

_'FINALLY' _she screamed in her head when the elevator door closed.

xoxoxoxo

Sasuke blinked. What just happened? Did he just kiss his secretary?

_Damn. Must have been the beer I drank today_. He thought mentally.

_"You didn't drink beer today_" A mental voice reminded him.

Sasuke groaned.

xoxoxoxo

_"Okay, Sakura. Calm down. Maybe he's drunk" _She thought while pouring coffee into two paper cups.

_"But I didn't smell any alcohol in his breath."_ She sighed, putting caps on both the paper cups with coffee in them.

_"Maybe you should just forget about it, Sakura. Maybe it was just a daydream."_ She shook her head a few times, trying to convince herself.

"A daydream that's very realistic." She muttered, walking in the elevator and pressing the "35" button

xoxoxoxo

"Here's your coffee!" she said cheerfully, handing the Uchiha a cup of coffee.

_"Remember, Sakura. Daydream. Daydream…" _

"Thanks."

Sakura went to her desk and went to work. "Man. I'll be here after nine with all this "

xoxoxoxo

"Mm.. I'm beat." She thought out loud, walking to the parking lot while watching the clouds drifted away from the full moon.

It was around 9:10 by now considering it was 9:00 when Sakura stopped working.

"What the—AHHHHH!" The emerald eyed woman screamed as she barely avoided a Bugatti Veyron car sped towards her and halted.

And out came the man she was trying her hardest to avoid today.

"Haruno, get in."

"I uh.. What?" she sputtered out, bewildered.

"You know what I said."

"Why?" She asked, still puzzled. _Something was up._

His eyes narrowed. "Just because I'm giving you a ride doesn't mean something is up."

Her eyes widened. '_Whoa. __A mind reader?'_

"I just want you to make sure you get home safely." He muttered, staring at the ground and kicking a small rock before meeting her eyes again.

_'__Aww__… he wants to make sure you get home safely_.' A voice in her head teased.

She grinned. Maybe this guy wasn't such a jerk after all.

"Okay then." She said and got in after he opened the door for her.

"All right then. Let's go." He declared when he got in the driver's seat. And with a smirk, he started driving.

"AHH. SLOW DOWN. AREN'T YOU SCARED ABOUT GETTING A TICKET?" The female screamed, clutching driver's seat.

He gave a chuckle. "No." he replied as he continued driving.

xoxoxoxo

Haha. Well, that's the end. I tried to make it longer than the other ones just for you guys.

Well, there was a kiss. Though I thought it was kind of an awkward kiss, but maybe it's just me. You know, I was reading the first chapter of this story (I never read my chapters over. xD) and I was like "This is pretty good, actually…" Wow. And I thought I really really sucked.

Anyways, it's voting time

I've been thinking about making this fanfic more mature rated and stuff. But I'm not really sure if I should make this fanfic more mature rated or if it should stay the same. So when you guys review, please tell me if you want more mature rated stuff or if you want it to stay the same. D

Don't forget to review. It keeps me going!


End file.
